1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container carrier for unitizing a plurality of containers into a sleeve having a pair of handles extending between adjacent rows of container receiving openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Container carriers are often plastic ring carriers, commonly called xe2x80x9csix-packxe2x80x9d rings, that unitize a plurality of containers into a single package. Cardboard, paperboard box carriers and plastic shrink wrap are also commonly used to unitize a plurality of containers.
The plastic ring carrier produces a unitized package for containers using little material. However, the plastic ring carrier, when used alone, has little or no advertising or promotional printing space. Conversely, the paperboard box carrier generally has a relatively large amount of area for promotional graphics. Disadvantageously, the paperboard box carrier requires a relatively large amount of material, may permit containers to fall out if it is not maintained in an upright position, and usually shrouds most or all of the actual containers. Therefore, there is a need for a package that incorporates the stability and economy of a ring carrier and the promotional area of a box carrier while maintaining the ease of portability of each.
It is one object of this invention to provide a container carrier that unitizes a plurality of containers into a tight, solid package that is easy to carry.
It is another object of this invention to provide a package having a pair of secure handles.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a container carrier that comprises a fully-integrated single piece construction.
A carrier for carrying a plurality of containers to create a package preferably comprises a single-piece device having a sleeve constructed from a flexible, resilient material such as plastic. A retainer portion forming a plurality of container receiving openings is integrated with the sleeve to form the carrier. Container receiving openings are preferably formed in three rows of four ranks.
The sleeve is additionally formed with handles to form the single-piece carrier. Preferably, the handles are integrated between longitudinal rows of container receiving openings. Each handle preferably extends parallel with respect to each other and perpendicularly from the retainer portion between rows of container receiving openings so that two handles are spaced one container receiving opening apart with respect to each other and spaced one container receiving opening from a longitudinal edge of the sleeve. In addition, each handle extends longitudinally at least as long as a length of two container receiving openings and preferably completely across a longitudinal length of the carrier.
The sleeve is applied to a plurality of containers to form a package. Containers may be arranged in an upper level and a lower level within the carrier or within only a single level of containers within the carrier.
As a result, the handles are preferably positioned between the first and second row of container receiving openings and between the second and third row of container receiving openings. The handles are of suitable size, shape and thickness to support the entire weight of package when each container is full.
In a method for manufacturing the carrier according to one preferred method of this invention, a plastic sheet substrate including the sleeve is printed with desired graphics and other merchandising information. The substrate is then folded along fold lines to isolate a single row of container receiving openings and two handles. The substrate is next formed with linear heat seals or other method of joining layers of plastic material, such as lamination, to form four seals longitudinally along the substrate.
The substrate is refolded along additional fold lines so that the sleeve is generally symmetric around a handle edge of the sleeve. Additional seals are then added close to each longitudinal edge of the sleeve. The carrier is then formed by cutting, such as in a punch press, the folded and sealed substrate to define the sleeve including the container receiving openings and handles.